The present invention pertains in general to projector systems and, more particularly, to a mounting system for mounting a projector and screen in combination.
Audio visual displays typically utilize some type of forward projection system that utilizes a liquid crystal display (LCD) projector that is mounted a predetermined distance away from a screen. This screen can either be reflective for viewing from the same side as the projector or the screen can be somewhat less than opaque such that the projector can be mounted on the rear side of the screen. Typically, these projectors are mounted on some type of mobile caddy that can be disposed in the room. However, such a mounting of the projector utilizes valuable floor space in a viewing room. As such, some of these projectors have been ceiling mounted such that they can be mounted on the ceiling away from the seating area or above the seating area. The problem with this type of mounting is the wiring, the fact that the mounting has to be predefined and the lack of mobility therefor. In some applications, there has been provided a combination of a structure for mounting the projector wherein the screen is part of that structure. However, these types of structures require some type of support for the projector in front or at the rear, in addition to the mounting structure for the screen.
The present invention disclosed and claimed herein, in one aspect thereof, comprises a projection apparatus having a first vertical member and a second vertical member disposed parallel to the first vertical member, the second vertical member substantially the same length as the first vertical member. An upper crossbar member is disposed between the first and second vertical members and perpendicular thereto. An intermediate crossbar member is disposed between the first and second vertical members and perpendicular thereto and below the upper crossbar member to define a viewing area bounded by the first and second vertical members, the upper crossbar member and the intermediate crossbar member. A viewing screen is disposed over the viewing area. A mounting member is provided extending over the upper crossbar member and having a mounting end disposed forward of the viewing area a first predetermined distance and a securing end extending rearward of the viewing area a second predetermined distance, the mounting member interfaced to the upper crossbar member in a pivotal manner such that the mounting end is disposed along the length of the viewing area at a predetermined length. A securing device secures the securing end of the mounting member to at least one of the vertical members outside of the viewing area.